Un amour vraiment fou
by Hawk's eye
Summary: un hommme atend dans une salle d'attente, il va avoir un bébé. Enjoy !


**Un amour vraiment fou !**

**Auteur : encore hawk's eye et oui encore moi pour vous faire chier en ce moment les idées ma reviennent et j'ai 2 supers nouvelles : Je vais bientôt publier la suite d' un collège de malheur et je suis en Trun d 'écrire une fiction hyper longues : tragédie, romance je pense elle est pas mal écrite il faut juste que je passe du papier à l'ordinateur alors que j'ai plus l'habitude de passé du cerveau à l'ordi Après il va falloir que je la termine Donc en gros : c'est triste, c'est l'histoire du fils de Roy et Riza Enfin….Ils y a d'autre chose que vous apprendrez en lisant**

**Pour revenir à ce qui vous intéresses :**

**Enjoy $**

UN homme attendait dans une salle d'attente, il faisait les cents pas, les autres le regardait avec de grand yeux et une femme lui tapota l'épaule :

- Je comprend, c'est la première fois…. Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez surtout.

- Heu ? Merci beaucoup.

Le beau brun mit une main dans sa poche puis il en sortit son téléphone ( bon faites pas chier ! Les mobiles on va dire que ça existe même si je suis sur que ça n'existait pas ' )

Il composa un numéro et attendit que quelqu'un décroche :

- Halo ?

- Halo Jean ?

- Ha ! Salut ! C'est toi Roy ?

- Oui…. Riza….Elle est en train d'accouché…..

- Ah….Je vois…. Elle veux enfin te dire où elle a mit ton costume de tarzan !

Roy se tapa le front avec le dos de sa main :

- Putain ! T'es trop con ! Je veux dire : Elle accouche ! Elle a donner naissance à un bébé !

- Ah ! Merde !

- Bah moi je suis content….

- Non ! Je veux : Merde, j'avais pas compris !

- Ok….

Les gens autour de lui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs et se mirent à faire des maises basses.

- Et pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

- Bah à ton avis ! Appelle les autres et dis leur de venir avec toi pour voir le bébé !

- Bah il est pas encore né ! Si ça se trouve il va y avoir des complications !

- Putain ! T'as geule ! C'est pas si toi tu as une vie pourris que la notre doit forcément l'être !

- Hé ! Pas sympas !

Roy finit par raccrocher quand il fut sur qu'havoc est tout tiller ce qu'il avait di. Un infirmière arriva :

- Vous êtes le père ?

- Oui,oui ! Comment va l'enfant ? Et la mère ? Il vont bien ?

- Heu ? Oui…..

- Super !

- Bon bah suivez-moi….

L'infirmière semblait étonné et Roy ça ne l'avais pas vraiment tiller. Il entra dans une chambre où il vit une énorme femme brune, avec de petits yeux et pas mal de boutons sur la figure.

- Heu ? Ce n'est pas ma femme….

- Heu ? Enfant hors mariage ?

- NON JE VEUX DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS MA FEMME ! ET CE N'EST PAS MON ENFANT ! VOUS VOUS ÊTES TROMPRÉ DE PESSIENTE !

- Heu ? Désolé….

- Heu ? Pardon je me suis emporté, vous voyez, c'est la première fois que j'ai un enfant….

- Bon ok, ça va….. Comment s'appelle votre femme ? Mina Enorme ?

- Heu ? Non, non ! Riza….Riza Mustang.

- Ok…..

L'infirmière le conduisit dans une autres chambre où Roy vit une jolie femme blonde avec des yeux noisettes, tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

- Riza ! Ma puce !

Roy courut vers sa femme, l'embrassa et prit le bébé dans ses bras.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Gros malin !

Roy sourit à Riza:

-C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Une..Garçon…Un fille….

- Allez ! C'est pas drôle !

Riza lui sourit et l'embrassa :

- C'est une fille !

Roy serra la petite Mustang dans ses bras, elle était jolie comme un cœur, tout comme sa mère.

- Tu veux l'appeler comment ma belle ?

- Heu ?

- Alors ?

- Bah heu ? Tu pense à quoi toi ?

- Lily le tigresse !

- Quoi !

Roy éclata de rire :

- Mais non, je rigole !

- ok….Alors ? Mon beau tigre, tu a une idée ?

Roy lui sourit à l'embrassa tendrement.

- Pourquoi pas…. Lyna ?

- Hummm oui ! C'est jolie comme tout ! Ok !

La porte s'ouvrit et : Havoc,Furry,Falman et Breda rentrèrent dans le chambre avec pleins de cadeaux.

- Alors, demandèrent les 3 en cœur ?

- alors quoi ? Dirent les 2 autres avant d'éclaté de rire.

- C'est quoi ? Un petit garçon ? Une petite fille ?

Riza embrassa le front de Lyna et répondit :

- C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Lyna.

Et oui après tout ce temps, ce sont plus que de simple collègues.

**Fin**

**ndla : écrivez-moi une ptite review pleas ! **


End file.
